Love Me Tender
by oliversangel
Summary: Christmas Ball in fifth year.....what will harry potter confess? will he get the girl this time? dun dun dun


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry (wish I did but sadly….tis not to be)

Harry Potter sighed as yet another song came blasting through the speakers. Will this night ever end? He was being terribly tortured; Ginny was looking radiant in her ball gown, a beautiful blue that matched the color of the eyes of the wearer. However, Ginny was not with here with him, he came again, dateless to the annual Hogwarts Christmas gala. He shook his head forlornly as Ginny laughed at a joke Dean Thomas had just told, as she danced with him under the glaring lights of the Great Hall.

Harry felt thoroughly abandoned; Ron and a radiant Hermione had long since found a broom closet to snog in, even Neville had polished up his dancing shoes and found himself a date. Fred and George (**A/N: I guess this takes place in the beginning of year five? I know in the book r/hr aren't together yet but bear with me)** had come with Angelina and Alicia. He could see them now, just over there. Fred was exuberantly traipsing around the dance floor with Angelina, knocking into numerous people in the process; George and Alicia were having a heated argument as to whether commentators were a necessary element in the noble game of quidditch.

The song changed again to a mellow one, he sat dejectedly in his chair and sunk as low as he could go in his seat so no one would notice he was the only one without someone to dance with. Suddenly, he felt an expectant tap on his shoulder. He turned around to the smiling face of Ginny Weasley.

_**Love me tender,   
love me sweet  
never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
and I love you so.  
**_

"Dance with me Harry"

_  
**Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will.  
**_

He brightened instantly and led her to the dance floor, already filled with couples slowing rocking back and forth to the beat. She stood there expectantly to a minute, until finally Harry took her by the waist and moved rather awkwardly in place.

_  
**Love me tender,  
love me long,  
take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
and we'll never part.  
**_

"Relax Harry"

_Right Harry, Relax_, he told himself furiously for he had already made an idiot of himself. He felt her curl up against him and he smiled, bringing her closer. _Okay Harry. Don't get nervous Harry this is your only chance. Tell her Harry. _

"Ginny?" a muffled reply came from the head that was buried in the of his dress robes. "I really don't know how I should say this. I'm not very good at this, I mean its not like I do this every day. I'm not sure I can tell you this without Ron biting my head of, if he's here of course, but thank God for Hermione. Ummm, I'm getting nervous now. Damn I just stuttered didn't I. I usually don't stutter. Maybe this isn't a good idea"

A snort came, this time from the area of his left shoulder, where her head of fiery curls was currently resting. "Didn't understand a word you said Harry, but don't repeat it, you'll just get yourself confused" She looked up at him with such trust and a hint of amusement "Just tell me Harry"

_  
**Love me tender,  
love me dear,  
tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
till the end of time.**_

"Erm………I uh think I um uh"

"Fancy me Harry Potter?" came the amused comeback as I tripped over my words.

My resolution came back when she looked at me again with an open look of love in her eyes

"No….."

Her head snapped back up.

"I love you"

Her eyes softened and she dropped a kiss on my lips.

"For the savior of the wizarding world, it certainly TOOK you long enough"

"Thanks so much Ginny Weasley" The musical sound of her laughter reached my very relieved (and terribly red) ears and she resettled herself against me once more as the final notes drifted out across the crowd of swaying couples.

"I love you too Harry" **__**

When at last my dreams come true  
Darling this I know  
Happiness will follow you  
Everywhere you go

I closed my eyes and wondered if life could get any better than this


End file.
